futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Bartolomé de las Casas Day (2189)
' Bartolomé de las Casas' day, '''commonly called '''Bartolomé Day is a worldwide holiday held on 18th Of October each year (18th is the day he was born, October is the month Columbus landed in the Americas). It replaced Columbus Day due to the atrocities committed by Columbus such as Youth sex slavery, exploitation, Torture, the beginning of the Trans-Atlantic Slave Trade and the discovery of Tobacco. He was also like the 200 millionth person to set foot on America, and the like 2,000th European, being beaten by The Vikings by 500 years. Bartolomé was a Spanish Friar and Historian who, when he visited the New World was shocked by the treatment of Natives. He spent nearly 50 years fighting for the rights of Natives and is widely known as the founder of the Universal Human Rights Movement. History In the mid 2030's Native America Rights Organizations began a mass campaign during WWIII to expose Columbus as the vile man he was. This was also helped by the growing intelligence of White Suburban Teenagers, who with access to the internet had (in some cases) access tot the (more) true-ish ways things happened in history. Although this led to a rise on belief of nonsense such as Holocaust denial, people began to see the actual life of Columbus, not the watered down Suburban American Hero he was portrayed to be, besides the fact he never ever stepped for in what we call the USA, not even Florida (can we blame him, like... Florida. 'Nuff said) In 2041 Washington State, Hawaii, Idaho and Alaska struck down Columbus Day as a "Morally Repulsive Holiday". Various States such as California, Montana, Arizona and North Dakota followed in the next two years. By 2046 16 States had banned the holiday and on December 3rd Congress passes a bill, banning Columbus Day as an Offensive Holiday and issues an official apology to all Natives and issued a sum of money to all Native American Reservations. In the 2060s support for a Bartolomé Day came to the Public eye after he became necessary to learn about in United States History Lessons, various other nations followed including Canada and Atzlan. A Case for a day celebrating Bartolomé came before the High Court on 18th October 2072 and succeeded in Canada. The US followed five years later, and then Atzlan, by 2100 95% of "New World" countries celebrated Bartolomé de las Casas day. In 2112 the UN declared it a Universal Holiday and is even celebrated in the Newly Colonized Phoenix Dwarf Galaxy. Reservations Reservations function as independent nations but are included as a part of a nation on political maps. There are over 1,099 Separate Reservation Councils and Over 1,099 Reservations. Many are connected in what are known as Super-Nats. The largest being in Northern Canada. You do not need to be of Native American Ancestry to live on a reservation but you do need a special citizenship on 90% of Reservations, that functions mcuh like the old American Visa system. Reservations often trade mostly with the country(s) that enclave them but some largest ones trade with countries in South Asia and Europe, and, much to the United Commonwealths disgust, Atzlan. International Effect *Columbia renamed The Las Casas Republic * Further Reading the Oatmeal.com - Columbus Day Bartolome de las Casas - wikipedia Category:2189 Category:Scenario: 2189 Category:Society (2189) Category:North America